Prevention
by X-ray99
Summary: This is the story about a soldier named Rohan who was blessed by the Holy seal bestowed to him by Naga. His main objective: Prevent the events of the sun of the risen (AKA Red Sun)
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OC…there Nintendo…happy!? *_…sniff_

_**Prologue**_

- (Destiny (Ablaze)) -

It was a stormy and dangerous night in the middle of the sea. A soldier blessed with the holy seal named Rohan was fighting and fending off risen on the ship with his friends. He dash up a berserker and suddenly turns out of the way of an ally who was a sword king. The berserker did not see it coming and was defeated easily with one attack. Rohan's sword king friend continued to zip across our ship, taking enemies out on the way like a super quick blade of light. As Rohan continued to rush to the Chief of the Risen, another friend of his who was a Sky predator shouts and unleashed a frightening war cry.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHGG HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Even Rohan thanked Naga as he said, "Glad he is on my side"

A champion who was also fighting was breaking even silver swords with one swing of his steel axe. He reminded Rohan of the Great Garcia and his son Ross from the legends of the sacred stones. A fighter was trying to attack him with a jump slash, but the Sky predator with the scary war cry defeats him with one hit while he was in the air. Rohan takes out his light tome, and shouts "Manakete's Prayer!"

When Rohan shouted the words from my lips, a dragon made out of light crunches his teeth. Afterwards, and explosion appears within his mouth. The explosion took out a lot of risen with that attack. The dragon disappears after that. The necromancer (who is responsible for this mess) was terrified of Rohan's power. He saw a Risen Wyvern Rider heading straight for him. He took out his spear, and threw it. A direct hit in the chest occurred and the Wyvern rider falls into the sea.

"G-give us the warlord seals, scum!" the necromancer said.

Ignoring that comment, Rohan take out enemies, left and right. He stabbed a risen thief, twirled his spear while spinning, and slashed a risen myrmidon with the blade of his silver lance. Afterwards, he around, ducked to avoid a killer lance, and stabbed the soldier who attacked him. The soldier was still alive and was still attached to Rohan's lance, so he swung it, threw the soldier in the group of other risen. He used his Manakete's Prayer spell again. Every risen in the area of his second explosion disappeared. Rohan notices a Pegasus knight coming straight at me. So he kicked her off of the Pegasus she was riding so hard, she actually flipped, then hit the ground. Meanwhile, sword king was now going so fast; you can only see the flash of his sword as it slashes through enemies. The Champion started to spin while swinging his axe, making him a tornado of terror! The Sky Predator lives up to his title by taking countless lives of the mindless risen of the skies. Rohan starts to run towards his enemies' ship until he jumped off of a sword of a myrmidon who was trying to stab him and to the Risen Chief's ship.

Rohan plummets straight towards him as Rohan glared at him. Their weapons clashed with great force so powerful, it knocks a wave of risen back. The Chief is a Hero class.

The chief pushes him back. Rohan rushed back towards him and tried to stab him with his lance, but the Chief blocks it with his shields and knocks Rohan's weapon away. He afterwards unleashed a swing of his axe. Knowing he did not have time to try and parry, Rohan ducked and rolled out of the way. The chief turns back and tries to cut Rohan vertically.

"I was hoping you do that…" Rohan thought as he angled his lance behind his back. When the chief's axe clashes with Rohan's lance, Rohan swung it up with full force and push him off balance. He put his leg behind the chief's and sweeps it to trip him. When he falls, it left him wide open.

Rohan turns around screaming "Time for the final judgment!" Then he stabs the risen chief who stopped breathing and then disappeared.

Rohan looks behind him to see a blob of darkness soaring straight towards him. He blocks it with his shield.

The Darkness bounced off of his shield and into the sky.

Rohan dashes towards the necromancer who casts another spell. Rohan counter with a magic attack of his own.

"Flash!" He yells as a beam of light blasts out of his palm.

The two spells a gigantic explosion. Rohan got knocked back a bit. The necromancer got knocked back a lot and knocked unconscious.

"Rohan, the portal is straight ahead!" The Champion exclaimed.

Rohan looked out in the sea and sure enough, the portal was not too far.

"Hold them off a little longer, we can make it!" Rohan said as he dodge another attack and jump back on my ship.

"You mean YOU can make it"

"Huh?" Rohan asked confused .

"The ship is about to break apart only you can get to the portal as of now"

"What? Then the rest of you will die!"

"The world is more important than our lives. Right now you can only save it; therefore your life has more value."

"Don't say such things! We are going to make it!"

"No…only you, there is no other way"

Suddenly my Sword king friend grabs him, and ties Rohan to a javelin with a chain, and then gave him to his Sky predator friend.

"Hah, you do realize I can break out of here right!" Rohan laughs. He struggles and struggles to get out. "What is this thing made out of? Diamond!?"

No one responds

"Are you kidding me!? Where the hell did you get a diamond chain!?"

"Hey, I found someone who is prisoner. She is only about Rohan's age; we have to save her life!" My Champion friend said.

"Sigh…fine tie her up to the javelin as well" My Sky predator friend replied.

She did not even resist as they tie her up.

"and who the hell are you and how did you not get killed by the Risen!?" Rohan asked

She said nothing

"You guys trust her!?"

"Yeah" They all responed

"Just like that?"

"Just like that…"

"And how come you can't ride your wyvern and come with me!"

"I would have done that…but a sudden blob of darkness came out of nowhere and my wyvern banked into a direction it blocked the shot and saved me...It sacrificed itself…It's a miracle I'm still alive" The sky predator said sorrowfully.

Rohan had a flash back when he knocked the blob of darkness in to another direction.

"…oh…,but I'm SURE we can make it to the portal if we steer the ship properly!"

"Rohan…we are surrounded by two other ships, one that it blocking out path AND they destroyed our sails"

"You may not be able to save our lives, but you tried. Before I die I want to let you know we are happy to be your friend and us all will always be with you…in here" His Champion friend said while resting his hands on Rohan's heart. "And whatever punk that says we are angry at you because we sacrificed our lives for you, he will be wrong!" He continued

Rohan finally shut his mouth, not wanting to reveal the fact that tears started to build up.

"And remember, once you defeated the grand curse in one world, he is destroyed in every parallel world that exist…be safe…or not" His sword king friend said while smiling for the first time in his life.

After Rohan saw him smile, he burst out crying.

"Please…don't do this…" he begged as the woman tied with him shows no expression.

The wyvern the Sky Predator was riding was dead, so Rohan's Sky predator comrade only had one choice. He threw the javelin that had him and the random woman tied to it as hard as he can. The woman and Rohan were sent flying towards the portal. Bull's-eye, they headed straight through the portal. Such skills…now gone forever.

(Song end)

"I will never forget Ray, the sword king, Leo, the Champion, and Ace, the Sky predator_**…."**_

_Chapter end_

_(I would like to thank PhantomGalaxy13 for giving me the smack in the head I needed to fix all the grammar and fail problems) XD. _


	2. Chapter 1

The second chapter to my second Fanfict u_u. Anyway, do not own fire emblem so enjoy.

- (Id (beginnings)) -

A squire was minding his own business until he saw a giant blue portal in the sky. There was something slowly coming out of it. It was a javelin with two people tied to it. As it dropped to the ground the soldier realized that one of the victims was carrying a light tome. They both hit the ground hard and were unconscious. The squire walked up to them. He saw Rohan, who haves brown hair and is wearing a soldier's outfit which has different colors than a normal one. His gloves haves an orange mark on it. It looked like a tree in a circle with diamond shapes circling around it. The chest plate of his armor is brown, his pants are white, his tunic is yellow and he was not wearing a helm. He is wielding a silver lance that was for some reason glowing. Rohan started to wake up revealing his greenish brown eyes. The woman's eyes were opening as well. Her eyes are a tiny shade of purple which looks completely black from a distance. They are also glowing, just a tiny bit. She is wearing a big black cloak with sleeves so big; she can fit the bottom of a tree trunk in it.

Rohan looks around for a while then asks the soldier "Where are we?"

"You in the far fort, stranger" The squire responded.

"Oh, okay thank you, how can we get to Ylisstol?" The Rohan asked again

"You're going to need a ship that goes west into south town. A man at the docks gives out maps of Ylisse. With it, you should find your way there"

"Okay, good bye now" Rohan said as he stared at the ground.

"Don't be sad, they did this for you so you can succeed, which is something you will not be able to do if you keep your eyes on the ground all of the time." The woman explained

"_sigh*_ I guess…your right. Wait…who the hell are you?"

"I thought we already had this conversation"

"It's not exactly a conversation if you don't respond!"

"…"

"…"

"Good point…"

"Whatever…lets just get going, unless you're not coming with."

"No, no, I'm coming with"

"Wait a minute, where did you come from!?" The soldier yelled.

"It's a long story" Rohan and the woman said

"Then at least let me guide you to your destination." The squire offered with a smile.

"Okay, but answer me this, why are you in an abandoned fort?" The women ask.

"I was doing a scouting mission and checking for bandits. I'm done here so I might as well go with you to Ylisstol. My name is Colter by the way. May I ask of yours?"

They started to walk to their first destination.

"My name is Rohan and this here is a mysterious woman who was imprisoned before I was launched into the portal you saw us drop out of and once again, you never told me your name mysterious woman"

"I forgot my name. The pirates that were all killed by the risen always called me "Girly". I was in imprisoned and forced to help them ever since I was about three."

"Wow…that's so sad, why did they need you?" Colter wonders

"Because I am the only Summoner type class left in this dark world…"

"Summoner class? You mean classes that summons phantoms?" Rohan asked in shocked

"Yes, but the way I do it is different, I use tomes instead of the actual skill. I call them phantom tomes"

"I doubt that there are other "Phantom tomes" in the world. Aren't you worried what may happen if they break?" Colter asks

"This is another reason the pirates find me unique, I know how to make tomes…besides; I can still use dark tomes"

"If you know how to make tomes, then that can only mean, you were raised by an armory owner before you…well you know." Colter explained

"So you know how to do all this at the age of three…I don't believe you…" Rohan said while looking at the woman doubtfully

"Believe what you want…I don't care" She responded

"Okay, so light tomes, summoners, and portals. At this point, I can believe anything." The squire said in defense of the woman. "So tell me this, what class are you Rohan?"

"I am a holy soldier" The mysterious boy said.

"What's that?"

"A result you get when you use a holy seal on a fallen soldier. The holy seal sacrifices the targeted class's main strength, and improves their weakness. In addition, it enables them to use light magic and gives the user limitless potential." Rohan explained.

"…Where are you from and how do you get these "Holy seals"? Colter asks excitedly.

"Only Naga herself can bestow them to you…"

"You actually met Naga!?" The woman and Colter asked in shock

"Yeah, right after I died in one of the war back in the future…"

"You died one time?" They both asks again

Rohan started to get annoyed as he said "Yes, I did say FALLEN soldier right?"

"Whoops sorry" They both said

Rohan continued "Anyway, in the future, soldiers and squires can now be promoted into stronger classes like any other class."

"Really? Into what?" Colter asks in amazement ignoring the fact that Rohan just said he and the women is from the future

"For squires: Paladins or elites. Soldiers: Generals or Halberdiers" The woman said

"Whoooa…What kind of weapons can Elites and Paladins use?"

"Elites can wield Bows and Lances." Rohan responded

"And Halberdiers can use Lances only…" The woman finished

(Song end)

"Now we explained everything, I have one question. Is there any place we can eat?" Rohan asked as they started to walk through a small town.

"There is a restaurant over there" Colter pointed out.

"Good it's all on me!" Rohan said happily.

"Thank you" the Woman and Colter said.

"Sure, it's good to make friends." Rohan said "Especially after losing some" He thought to himself.

They walk into the restaurant and took their seats at a table and waited about five moments until a waiter came.

- ("Fedrick, it's nearly dark!") -

"May I get you something?" The waiter asks with a smile on his face.

The three discussed their orders before Rohan speaks.

"Can I get steak with broccoli on the side? Colter will have chicken and corn, and Layla has ordered Salmon with spinach."

"Layla?" The woman said

"Yeah, that's the name I decided to give you"

"And drinks?" The waiter asked again.

Layla: "I'll have water.

Colter: "Wine"

Rohan: "Can I have chocolate milk?"

Layla, Colter, and the waiter stared at Rohan for a little while, and then burst out from laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rohan asks

"Oh, nothing big bad soldier who mainly drinks chocolate milk" Layla teased

"I'll be back with what you ordered momentarily sir." After he said that, the waiter left while giggling.

"So anyways, was it really necessary to say our names?" Colter asks

"Where I came from, it's a sign of disrespect if you don't" Rohan responded

"Ah, I understand. Hey, you know someone I look up to?"

"Who's that Colter?" Rohan responded

"A knight serving under prince Chrom himself! He protects him from injury, watches his clothes, starts his fires during a march, clean his bathroom, makes his bed, and cooks his food. EVERY DAY!" Colter explained excitedly

Layla and Rohan shared looks for a quick two seconds and both respond at the same time.

Layla: "That's really…something."

Rohan: "So he is more like a nanny than a knight eh?

"Yes, yes it is…wait what!?"

=complete silence fills the air=

"Here are your drinks good people" The waiter said happily.

Colter decides to not touch his wine right now, Layla takes a sip of her water, and Rohan gulps down most of his chocolate milk.

"You know, I don't think they serve free refills" Colter warned Rohan

With that heard, Rohan spits back half of his chocolate milk he has drunk saying "I'll just save it for the meal then"

Colter pretended he did not just see that and Layla just ignored what Rohan just did considering the fact it does not bother her much.

Colter could not ignore what just happened and said "I think I just lost my appeti-"

(Song end)

Colter was interrupted by the sound of woman screaming.

- ("Gods, how have risen spread this far!")

"What are they screaming about?" Colter asks

"I don't know, but it better not be something so serious that I miss a meal!" Rohan said angrily.

"Well, let's just find out now so we can hurry up and come back" Layla said quietly.

The quickly left the restaurant and follow the sound of screaming. Many people are running away from the sounds. When they got to one of the main sources they saw bandits.

"Great, just great! I need to skip lunch because thugs want to make everyone's life miserable!" Rohan shouted.

"Well, let's just hurry up and kill these dastards." Colter said as he draws his lance.

"Agreed and agreed again" Rohan said as he starts to smile.

The Bandits saw the three soldiers; however, one was wearing a big black cloak. The bandit leader, who is a Berserker, starts to speak to them.

"You kids must really not know when to run!"

(Song end)

"Nah, we are just here to kill you and get back to the restaurant. Rohan said cockily.

- (Duty (Ablaze)) -

"Hmph…is that so? Bandits, KILL" The berserker shouted

After that shout, all the bandits was eyeing them. Then they started to charge.

Rohan charged, Layla stayed back and prepared to watch his back from a distance, and Colter hesitated for a bit, since there are so many bandits running after them.

Layla summons a phantom with the tome "Sword phantom". The Phantom that was summoned is a Myrmidon. The Myrmidon charged at the group of bandits with Rohan. Colter made his choice and decided to charge with them.

"Here is something that might help you with this battle, catch!" Rohan said as he tossed another weapon that has not been seen in a long time to Colter.

"An Axereaver!?" He said in shock

"Yep, you should defend you self better against those pesky axe wielders now. Keep it when this battle is over, consider it a thank you for leading me and Layla to Ylisstol" Rohan explained.

"What if it breaks?" Colter ask

"Oh don't worry about that, it is unbreakable, forged by Naga herself"

"And your giving such a sacred weapon to me without second thought!?

"Well…yeah"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Colter then decided that he would rather keep traveling with his new friends instead of returning to his duties as a boring and normal squire.

"…Well what about you? That lance have a disadvantage against those axes we are about to face." Colter explained

"Me?...I don't need a advantage to take these thugs out!"

When the last words left Rohan's mouth, he jumped high into the air and came down stabbing a barbarian in the neck. He was directly in the middle of the group of barbarians. He jumped again, dodging a slash from an axe in the process and performs the helm splitter attack on one of his foes with the blade of his lance. He dodged another attack by stepping to the side. He grabs the attackers shoulder and pulled him in the way of another axe attack from a different barbarian. The other barbarian accidently killed his comrade Rohan was pulling.

Rohan kicked both of the barbarians back and counter attacked another barbarian who was also trying to kill him, twirls his lance above his head to knock all of the axes that was heading straight for him out of their wielder's hands, Stab one, Slashed another, then jumps into the air high above the barbicans. He takes out a light tome and screams "Flash!"

A beam of light shot downward, killing some and blinding most.

Meanwhile Layla's Phantom was taking advantage of this and picking off the barbarians with the most openings. The myrmidon slashes one barbarian, turns around to see another raising his axe, and quickly slashed that one before the barbarian haves a chance in swinging it. Another barbarian was sprinting towards the phantom's side. He position his axed like a baseball bat, and was about to swing it with all of his force, but he was interrupted and killed by a flux spell Layla had cast. Layla's phantom continues to slash barbarians who were foolishly creating an opening with their swing attacks. The phantom was deadly in the near center of the group. Each step he took, another barbarian dropped dead next to it.

Colter stopped charging after seeing most of them keeping their attention on Rohan and the phantom. Three barbarians saw and charges as Colter. Colter barely dodges one attack from a barbarian, tripping, but regaining his balance, and head butts the barbarian in his stomach. The pointy end of Colter's helm killed the barbarian almost instantly. He turns around, blocks another axe, kicks the attacker, runs after him, and stabs him. Colter saw from the corner of his eye another barbarian who was going to vertically slash him. Colter quickly pushes the axe to the side with his lance, and slit the Barbarian's throat with its blade.

"_Huff*…Pant*…_I managed to kill some-…" Colter was in shock that all of the remaining barbarians were already defeated.

"Eh, don't feel bad, you will be as strong as us someday!" Rohan said

"I just wish it was someday soon..." Colter said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Hey, forgot about me!?" The berserker screamed

He came rushing at Colter with frightening speed. He screams to the top of his lungs "You're dead meat!" He jumps up into the air and comes swinging his axe down. "HAAAAA!"

Colter was saved by the phantom myrmidon Layla had summoned. It blocked the berserker's attack with the flat of its sword with its back facing the berserker. The phantom swung its sword up, put his leg behind the berserker's leg, sweep it to trip the berserker, and then quickly turned around and slashed him. Layla used the flux spell to knock the still breathing berserker up into the air towards Rohan who was pumped like the berserker.

"Try and get up from this!" He shouted

(Song end)

Rohan takes a step forward, and thrusts his lance forward as hard as he can. The berserker was just hanging from the silver lance. Rohan drops the berserker's lifeless body and looks for something to clean his lance with.

"I have to admit, you two scare me with these overkills…" Colter said quietly

"Sorry, I guess I do go overboard at times." Rohan sighed as Layla makes an evil laughter.

The laughter scared both Colter and Rohan, but they just decided to ignore it.

"So anyway, may I ask where did your phantom learn to do that last atta-" Rohan was interrupted be Layla.

("I mean it. Go!")

"Uh…guys…look" Layla said as she points to an army of bandits charging straight at them.

"Well, this one is going to be a toughie… I honestly doubt you will survive this battle Colter, so how about taking care of the villagers?" Rohan commanded

Colter was just about to nod his head positive when he heard people screaming

"Donny! Look, there is Donnel! Finally, we have hoped again!" Many of the villagers were screaming in joy of this Donny person.

The Holy soldier, squire, and sommuner look up to see someone who is a hero class. He walks up to them and says in a deep voice "Thanks for taking care a couple of those thugs. I owe ya, but for now escape with the villagers."

Layla was just about to ask how can he possible defeat all of those bandits, but was interrupted by Rohan who covered her mouth with his hands.

"_Shh_! I want to see this!" Rohan whispered to Colter and Layla.

They all pretended to leave, but poked their heads out from around the corner where they can see the hero"

"How long has it been since the shepherds defeated Grima?" Rohan asks Colter

"Four years." He responded

The three all looked again to see a female figure standing next to the hero.

"Oh, there you are, I was about to start without you!" He said.

_Chapter end (PLEASE REVIEW) (I do not know who should be Donnel's wife. Tell me who in the review.)_


	3. Chapter 2

**_This is a chapter introducing two villains...I'm not entirely sure I did a good job describing them. _**

**_(I do not own fire emblem)_**

**_Anyway, sorry for the delayed update...Internet shut off..._**

**_To make it up, I am posting two chapters! :D_**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_-After the events of the prelude-_

("Something's very wrong…")

The necromancer stood on the tip of his ship which was next to the ship that collapsed with three dead warriors and a lot of Risen in it. The necromancer is using every ounce of energy he had to keep the portal open.

"So master, you want us to leave you here?" A female voice said.

"Well for the time being. Your main mission is to follow them, kill them, steal the warlord seals, because they are the keys to this portal, and allow me to enter. Take this tome, it will allow me to keep in touch with you." The necromancer said.

"Will do" The female said again walking out of the shadows and revealing to be an assassin and having a wicked grin.

"But master, why do we have to kill-"A deeper voice said but was interrupted by the necromancer.

"Enough!" He yelled. "You two are clones created from the DNA of that pesky technician! You should know the things we have to do in order to succeed!"

"Y-yes master." He said as he walks out to be revealed as a grandmaster.

They both have black and spiky hair. The Male's hair pointed more to his front and the female's hair spikes points to the back. The hair itself was covering the sides of her neck.

The male haves a face exactly like the shepherd's technician. The female has a face similar to his as well. The main difference is her eyes , which is more wide or big.

"_Sigh* _Just remember your skills and use them to your advantage" The necromancer said with a calm voice again. "R, your skills are Ignis, Counter, Dark Gift, Anathema, and Rally spectrum." The necromancer said while pointing towards the male. "and Q, your skills are Astra, Life taker, acrobat, Lethality, and pass." He said while pointing at the female.

"I guess we should be on our way then." Q said happily as she heads towards the portal.

"…See you later master." R said as he disappears into the portal.

R and Q enter the portal and travels to a different Time.

(Song end)

Hours later, Q felt herself being shaken and woken up by R.

"Ouch..." Q felt a sharp pain in her side of her stomach that was wrapped to conceal a wound.

"What happened?" She asked

("Vaike never forgets! He just doesn't always remember that's all!")

"You landed on a sharp rock." R responded

"Oh…okay…so what now" Q asked as an awkward silenced fills the air because they know they have no idea where to go.

"I suppose we should ask around" R said

"And how do we do that if there is no one to ask?" Q questioned while looking at the Grandmaster like he was an idiot.

"…Good point"

"_Sigh*_ anyways, where are our supplies?" Q asked

"In this bag. Master was right when he said it uses magic to make a normal sack some kind of bottomless abyss." R said

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I was just thinking how it could make a good prison for our victims" Q said with an evil grin. "Care to test it out?"

"Umm…no thanks" R said as he backed away a few paces.

"So, how many days can we last with the supplies we have."

"Master said it should last us four days." R said

"Wait….is that food?"

"Yes"

"And two camp tents?"

"Correct"

"Which means you just used one of our day supplies…?"

"Yes"

"You idiot! You just wasted one of our four day supplies!" Q said while sending R flying with a harsh power kick.

"Well I did not know how long it was going to be until you wake up! Besides, I was tired!"

"R…who the hell gets tired at _*looks at her shadow* _two o'clock in the afternoon!?"

"Well I bet you would be tired to after traveling through that portal…well that's if you did not get knock out by that rock you landed on…" R said while chuckling.

After R said that, Q grabs his nose and twists it. R afterwards lets out a high pitched scream.0

"Jerk…" Q said as she walks inside of her tent, leaving R out there nursing his nose.

(Song end)

Five minutes went by.

"Why do we have to camp in a fortress…stupid R" Q said "We could have at least moved to the forest or something."

"Because, bears will be less likely to attack us in the fortress" R said as he appears out of nowhere.

"Get out of my tent!" Q yelled

"Calm down, I just came here to give you your plate of food."

"I'm not hungry…" After Q said that, a loud growling sound comes from her stomach.

R stares at her and she glares back at him…."Oh Damn it, give me that plate!" Q said angrily

She devours it in the matter of seconds. They both stare at each other in complete silence.

Q could not stand it anymore as she quietly said "Get out…now"

R responded "_Sigh*_ Okay, okay, I'll leave."

Q realized that she heard something coming straight for here.

"Is that…marching?" Q asked

When she and R stepped outside of her tent, she saw a group of soldiers walking towards them. They were holding a woman in fancy clothing a hostage.

-(We'd best prepare for combat. Just to be safe)-

"What's with them?" R asked

"Don't know, but right now, I hope they start trouble." Q said with a smirk on her face. "I'll go crazy if I don't stab someone in the next five minutes…"

"Very…lively of you Q…" R said as he sweat drops.

When the marching soldiers finally got close enough, their leader spoke "Looks like we got a couple of peasants in our sights…how lovely" he said as he rests his head on his hands.

He continues. "Now! For entering out sights, I will instruct you to pay taxes to our cause, which is…let's say…everything you own! HAHAHA! AND-"

"Err…what's up with this guy?" R whispered to Q.

Q just shrugs then asks "Can we kill them now?"

"Not yet, we can still try to negotiate with them." R replied.

"Dude, screw negotiation! I want to kill someone and break this annoying boredom!" Q whisper loud enough for some of the soldiers to hear.

Realizing that both R and Q are completely ignoring him, the soldier's leader was furious as he yells "Heeeeey! Are you two listening to meeee!"

They continued to whisper to each other. It seems like they were now arguing.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" The leader screams again while his face is now red.

"…..huh? Oh right…you. Listen we don't want to start trouble." R said as he raised his hand up in a gesture meaning peace

"Oh for goodness sakes, speak for yourself!" Q said as she smacked his hand back down. "I don't know who you are or who you THINK you are, but you chose the wrong time to try and rob me, you ugly insults to soldiers! Come at me!"

"Oh really now!? Guards, kill them!" Their leader screamed.

R sighed as Q rushed towards them with extreme excitement. A soldier tries to stab her with a killer lance. She dodges it, and then attacks by thrusting her fist forward. The blade she is holding goes right through the neck of the soldier. He was still in the thrusting position until his head falls off of his body. His body dropped soon afterwards. More soldiers attack her. She twirls her sword as she rushes towards them, jumps on a Soldier's lance, uses his head as a launching pad, and turns around as soon as she lands back on the ground, and then slashes and stabs soldiers before they can reposition themselves. About fifteen more men were on the floor not breathing when the sound of metal going through flesh stops. Everyone else stopped charging as they realized she was getting stronger and getting healthier with each person she kills.

"Y-you killed half of my men!" Their lead exclaimed as he takes out a tome. "Arc fire!" He screams

R thought fast and takes out a tome of his own. "Rexcaliber!" He yelled.

The wind counters the fire that was sent flying by the group's leader and towards Q.

"Hey!" Q said as the wind almost hits her. "Watch it!"

"Hehe sorry". Anyway, we have to end this now, let me finish this fight." R responded

"Aw…why?"

"Because many villagers with pitchforks are coming, even we are not allowed to kill the innocents, and pitchforks hurt." R said slowly and surely to get the point clear.

"Sigh*…fine" Q dashes towards the leader. The leader uses his hostage as a meat shield. With the pass ability, Q jumps straight threw the hostage like a ghost, and stab the leader of the soldiers.

"Pitiful coward…" Q whispered angrily.

Q kicks the leader off her blade and uses a piece of his cloth to clean it. Q was just about to walk away until she sees him get back up.

(Song end)

"Good thing I'm good with miracles…heh…" The leader said as he runs away. "I will tell the King on you! Just you wait!"

Q jumps back to R's side when the soldiers spoke. "Ha, you're really gonna get it now! The King of the lost army will destroy you!"

The background behind the soldiers was now filled with villagers charging at them and roaring.

"Last chance to run away" R said calmly

"Shut up, we'll stab ya 'till you look like spaghetti!" Another soldier yelled.

After those words, R takes out a dark tome and whispers "Extinction"

The ground the soldiers are standing on turns completely black, a pillar of complete darkness shoots up into the air afterwards. The villagers are now in stabbing range of the soldiers. They would have tried to kill them if that pillar was not there. When the pillar died out, only the hostage was still standing and perfectly fine, the soldiers was not there at all. It does not take a mind reader to tell she was extremely shock though.

_**Chapter end**_

* * *

**_If I did a bad job describing R and Q, they are based off of the appearance of MU._**

**_R: _**

**_Body Build: 1_**

**_Eyes: 1_**

**_Hair: 5_**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Voice: 3_**

**_Q:_**

**_Body Build: 1_**

**_Eyes: 4_**

**_Hair: 5_**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Voice: 3_**

**_In response to the first review, don't worry! Events will happen that will relate to FE:A awakening. :D_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**(I do not own fire emblem)**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"A long time ago, a country called Lvasiren which used to be a part of this continent was devoured by a bright light and was never seen again. Some believe the shining light just simply vaporize everything it touches..." The necromancer explained while laughing.

"Whoa…that's creepy and all, but why are you telling us?" R asked

"Because you were attacked by soldiers who was civilians of this country."

"Wait, so it still exists?" Q asked

"Yes, that light was really a portal to another dimension."

"If so, how did they come back here, and how do you know this?" R asks with concern.

"A long time ago, my ancestors invented two kinds of tomes"

"Was one of them a tome that created the light?" Q asks

"Yes, it is the reason the soldiers you saw was able to teleport back here. The tome acts as a bomb. The explosion it creates is a portal. However, since the tome is the source of the explosion, it goes along with anything else that teleports to the other dimension."

"Well what's the other tome?" R ask

"It was a tome that automatically writes the future inside itself. The tome wrote about me, my plans, and how brilliant I am! It knew the descendants of the sacred Siblings will try and stop me, so my ancestors created the tome I just explained, so they can banish the Siblings! That's when they moved to this sorry excuse of a continent."

"So…what are your plans?" R wondered.

"The arrival of the red sun."

R and Q looked at each other before saying "Huh?"

"Once the red sun shines in the skies, I will infuse my magic inside of it. Afterwards, every beast, every monster, every demon will obey me…and only me" The necromancer said evilly

"Cool" They both replied

("The Viake never forgets! He just don't always remember is all…")

"W-wha-…Aren't you a little afraid!?"

"Not with a voice like that, besides we are on your side." R responded

"And who can be afraid of a cute little boy like you Paul" Q added innocently

"I told you maggots! I'm am NOT a little boy, one of my ancestors cursed himself and caused him and all of his descendants to age extremely slowly!" Paul screamed "I would have been two hundred and eight years old. So show some respect!...and don't call me by my true name…leave me alone…"

"You claim to be that age, yet you look two hundred years younger?" R laughed

"Another word out of you two, and its punishment…you have been warned."

"Alright, alright we will stop teasing you" R said "So what do we do about the whole soldiers coming from another dimension for who knows what thing?"

"And the possibility of the sacred Siblings coming back to help stop you thing?" Q continued

"For now, we have to ignore them. Our main priority is the warlord seals."

"Okay" They both responded

(Song end)

At the lost country

"Silver…will you marry me?" A Hero wearing brown armor proposed.

"…Y-yes! I will!" Silver, a magic lord who can use a spear, Magic (plus Dark) and Staves replied.

("Federick, it's nearly dark!")

The young man smiles wide and jumps up and down of excitement. "You will not regret your decision!" Then he dashes out of the castle to tell his parents the news.

"The great Halbard, old, retired, and now needs a cane" A blond haired woman with black eyes who is a Great knight teased

"Reaver, please quiet your wife, before your child ends up motherless!" An old man with black hair, brown eyes, and a beard responded

Reaver (A man who looks similar to his father but without a beard and is a berserker classed warrior) chuckles and said "Villa, we all get old someday! So it's no need to point it out!"

"Uh…sorry. Just a little surprising to see someone so great, but retired" Villa laughs.

"I'm going to choose to hear only your compliment." Halbard responded while laughing also.

"Mom, Dad! Good news!" The Man said.

Reaver and Villa exchange looks before replying "What is it?"

"She accepted my proposal!"

"Er…who is she again?" Reaver asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Silver, the daughter of Commander Adam and Princess Pearl…" Villa said while sweat dropping. "I never thought our son would marry the royalty!"

"Hey!...what's that supposed to mean!?" Rapier asked.

"Mom, dad!" He asked me to marry him!" Silver yelled in happiness.

"Heh, good for you!" Adam a Paladin exclaimed. "But…I could have sworn I saw him walking with another maiden…"

=silence=

"WHAT?!" Silver yelled making everyone around her jump back in fear.

"N-Now, now silver, maybe it was just his cousin….?" Pearl (who is a female lord) stuttered

"The hell it is! I'm going to have a talk with him!" She said as she stormed off.

* * *

(Quick Facts!)

The royal family in the lost country is named after rocks and minerals. They usually recycle names.

Rapier's Family is named after weapons. They are a family of warriors and fighters. They also recycle names.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the throne room**_

"Milord!" Rapier yelled. "Uncle in Law!"

"Sigh* You are always barging in here yelling…what is it this time?...Wait…did you just call me "Uncle in Law…?" The king ask

* * *

(Quick Facts!)

Lords in this world wield axes. Great Lord wield axes and swords.

* * *

"Uncle Diamond, she accepted my proposal! …Hey, where is Silver's mother and father?"

"They are in the garden, I'm about to send General Rall on a mission. You want to come with him?"

"Sorry, not this one, the assassins that tried to kill the women I was guarding wore me out."

"I understand. General Rall, are your troops ready?"

(Song end)

"Yes siree! Our scouting mission should be cake!"

"Remember, you are not to start trouble…got that?"

"Yes Milord!" Rall replied enthusiastically. "Anyone who comes in my sight will have to give me everything they own! Did you get that, soldiers?" He whispered

"I thought, our lord said NOT to start trouble" a soldier whispered back.

"and I thought I can make up any lie to get you severely punished!" He replied

"Er…um, can we just forget I said that sir?"

"Yes, yes we can. Now onward, for construction!"

The Druid used a tome to teleport them with a shining light.

(0.001 seconds later)

"Sob*…Sniff*…Milooooord!" Rall cried as he flashed back

("Ahg! One Gouhn in my Mouhp! Blech! Ptooey!")

"What happened, and where are the troops I send with you?" Diamond asked

"They got killed by a mage and an assassin." The Druid replied as he realized his tome was now flashing blue.

"What! How did this happen!?"

"Rall attacked them and bit off more he can chew." The Druid replied simply.

Diamond glared at Rall before speaking "Didn't I tell to NOT start trouble!?"

"B-but…"

"No buts! How can I trust you if you don't obey!?"

"We just asked them to help us for a charity, and instead, they attacked us! Right Charles!?" Rall explain while turning to the druid and winking at him and putting his hands together as if he was begging.

"Sigh*…yes, that's true…" Charles decided to give Rall a break.

"And where were you!" Rall yelled at Charles

"Out of the battle, if I died you would have no way to return here" he responded.

"Oh…good point, but Diamond, you have to get you revenge!"

"Why is that?"

"They insulted you, mocked you, and your family including your sister!"

"Well, if whatever they said is what they think, let them." Rall was just about to sigh in disappointment until Diamond started to speak again "BUT, if they think they can just kill my men and continue with their lives, they are wrong. What did these two look like?"

Rall made an evil grin as he was just about to describe the two attackers. However, a part of the walls was sent flying.

CRASH!

"Where is he!?"

"…We have a door you know, Silv-"

"Shut up, Rall!...There you are!" Silver yelled as she pointed to Rapier

Diamond leaned to his nephew (in law)'s ear. "Whatever you did, you should maybe run…" Diamond suggested

Rapier gulped as Silver approaches him.

"Y-yes Sil-"

"Rapier, run!" Adam screamed through the wall Silver created

Rapier turns back towards Silver only to find hands strangling him. He was saved by an explosion from the tome Charles was carrying.

"Charles, what happened?" Diamond asked

"I…have no clue" He said as he stared at the blue vortex.

"Maybe it's a portal…" Rall added as he sticks his head through it.

"Rall, you idiot, you should not just be sticking your head through-"Charles was interrupted by Rall who exclaims "It is!"

"It looked like the location we teleported to last!"

"Most…interesting"…wait, does that means we can catch who killed my men!?"

Rall beamed up in excitement "Yes, yes it does Milord, but remember how Charles explained that a second here is hours there?...Well that's no longer true, it seems our worlds now goes at the same pace with time now."

"Well, that does not matter now, we are going after the two who killed my men, Rapier and Silver, your with me. Rall, stay here incase Pearl and Adam comes back. Charles, you guard the portal from the outside"

"Yes Milord!" Everyone responded. With that, Rapier, Silver, Diamond, and Charles exit the portal.

Chapter End

* * *

_**Quick question, did I make interesting characters, I appreciate honest opinions...**_


End file.
